


The Assistant

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [44]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, Slave Louis, Slave Niall, Slave Sophia, Threats, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Liam hires a new assistant, who hates his slaves





	The Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story set during Sophia's pregnancy with a new charecter x

Liam needed an assistant. Work had been so stressful lately that he needed someone to help him with the little things around his office. He had put a job offer out and had several applications, all he interviewed for. The successful candidate was called Jen, a bright young girl with a great CV whom Liam decided she would be great for the job.

"Thank you so much Mr Payne." Jen said to Liam as she shook his hand when he offered her the job. "No problem Jen, it would be great to have you on our team. How about a week on Monday for your start day?" Liam suggested. "That would be great." Jen said as she looked over her new boss in depth. Thing is, she had a bit of a crush on Liam Payne. He was an extremely handsome man and she couldn't stop thinking about him the next few days. She was tempted to flirt with him and try to get him to know him better, she also knew he was single and very rich, Liam was the perfect man for Jen. 

 

Jen's first day had come and she was ready to start her new job. Liam showed her the ropes and she did everything he asked for perfectly. "Here's your coffee Mr Payne." Jen said a few goes after she started. Liam was at his desk looking over some papers. "Thanks Jen. How are you settling in?" Liam asked. "Really well, it's a lot of fun." She said as she suddenly noticed something on his desk. 

There were two photo frames, one picture was of Liam and his parents and the other had four people in it, they were all smiling as they sat in a garden. Jen just frowned, she had never seen these people before. "They are nice photos Mr Payne." She said wanting to know who these people were. "Why thank you Jen. These are my parents and these are my slaves."

It took all of Jen's will power to not scream. She stared at the photo, who the fuck were these slaves? She thought as she attempted to smile. "I didn't know you had slaves." She said. "Yeah I have had them for over two years now, I keep them private though." Liam said it realising how angry his assistant was. "Well they look pretty great." Jen said as she went on with her duties and it was that moment she decided she hated the slaves.

 

"So what's this new assistant like?" Niall asked Liam that night as liam had dinner with his four slaves. "She's really nice, hardworking, passionate." Liam replied. "She'll be coming round in a few days I will need to go over a few things with her." Liam said as the slaves all just nodded, getting back to their dinner. The slaves had met most of Liam's work colleagues before bed most had been nice to them, some of Liam's colleagues would come round the house so they were used to it, little did they know how much Liam's new assistant hated the slaves already. 

 

Jen couldn't stop thinking if the slaves, the stupid horrible four slaves that took Liam away from her. The days leading up to her going to Liam's house, she started to get more feelings for her boss as she convinced herself she would be perfect for Liam. Her hatred of the slaves she never met grew even more, she didn't want them around and just wished they would go away, leave her and Liam in peace.

 

Jen drove to Liam's house one afternoon, needing to do some work but she was also curious about these slaves. She made sure she wore something revealing just so Liam will notice her. She wanted something to happen between them and she sure as hell didn't want some slaves to get in the way of her happiness. 

Jen finally got to Liam's beautiful home and went into the house, there she saw one of the slaves, Louis who was walking downstairs and saw the person coming into the house. "Oh hello, you must Jen, I'm Louis. It's nice to meet you." Louis said holding his hand out, Jen just looked at him. "Hi." She said walking away confusing Louis. 

"Hello Mr Payne." Jen said as she went into Liam's home office. "Hey Jen, thank you so much for coming in." Liam said. "No problem, actually can I ask, there was a young boy who's just walked past me. He's got brown hair and blue eye." Jen said lying to her boss. "Louis?" Liam asked confused. "I think so, he just gave me this stare and he looked angry." 

Liam was shocked at this, Louis was usually so kind to people. "Ok well I think I need to speak to Louis later." He said as he decided to distract himself. Liam and Jen started to work for a while as Jen tried to flirt with Liam, she wanted this man and no slaves would stand in her way. 

An hour later there was knock at the door. "Come in." Liam said as the door opened showing Niall with a tray of tea. "Hey master, brought you some tea." Niall said as he went to the desk. "Thanks Niall." Liam said giving him a smile. "This is Jen, my new assistant, Jen this is Niall, my slave." Liam said. "It's nice to meet you." Niall said as Jen attempted to smile. "Nice to meet you as well." Jen lied as Niall was about to leave as she decided to trip him up.

Niall fell down on the floor tripping over jen's foot as Liam stood up and went straight to Niall, making sure he was alright. This made Jen angry, how dare Liam cared for his slave more then he cared for her. This made her hate the slaves even more, how dare Liam give his attention to these people while she was in the room. 

When Liam knew Niall was ok, the slave left the room as his master got back to work. "You seem to be very close to your slaves Mr Payne." Jen said. "Yes? They are my whole life, I couldn't be anything without them." Liam said as Jen started to get angry. "Exciting things are happening as well, Sophia my female slave is actually pregnant." 

Jen hold all her will power in her body not to scream. Pregnant? A slave? "That's great when is she due?" Jen asked not to arouse suspicion. "Not for another five months, in really excited for it, we all are." Liam said as Jen nodded and suggested to go back to the work, knowing full well she needed to confront this Sophia.

 

A few hours had gone by and Jen left the office to go to the toilet but instead she was looking for Sophia, wanting to ask her about this baby. She found the slave in the kitchen, humming a song as she made some cupcakes. Jen went to her, her anger rising in her body. Sophia noticed her come in and smiled, not knowing what the assistant was there for. 

"Hello you must be Jen, it's really nice to meet you. I'm Sophia." The slave said. "Don't bullshit me girl." Jen said bitterly, noticing Sophia's small bump. "Now tell me, who is the real father?" Jen asked. "Excuse me? It's Liam." Sophia replied shocked. "Yeah right, I bet anyone could be the father. You're like the village bike after all." Sophia just stared at the girl in shock.

"Who do you think you are?" Sophia asked angry. "I'm Jen and I will Liam's future wife." Jen replied bitterly. "You're his assistant." Sophia said. "Oh no im much more then that, I will be his wife, and the first thing I'm gonna do is make sure you four sluts are sold off." Jen said grabbing Sophia's arm. "I'd love to see what they do to you, a pregnant slave, I bet they would torture you and that bastard until your dying breath." She squeezed Sophia's hand, hurting her more. "You're crazy." Sophia said. "Yeah well no one is gonna believe you, you're a slave and I'm gonna be Liam Payne's wife." 

 

"What is going on here?" Someone suddenly said it was Liam who ended up looking for his assistant and found her grabbing Sophia's arm. "Oh mr Payne." Jen said innocently as she let go of Sophia's arm. "Sorry, but this slave was misbehaving, she was being really mean." Jen said.

"Do you think I'm that stupid Jen? First of all, her name is Sophia, second she is pregnancy and third, I heard every word you said." Liam said as he got closer, he was very angry as Jen backed away. "Come on Liam, you can't deny the feelings you have for me." Jen said. "What feelings? You're my assistant, my employee." Liam said shocked at what this woman was saying. "Oh Liam, please, I know you want me, not these pathetic slaves."

That was it, Liam had enough of this delusional woman, she insulted his slaves, she had to go. "Get out of my house Jen. You're fired." Liam said trying to remain calm. "You can't do that Liam! What about us?" Jen said shocked. "There is no us, there never will be. I want you to leave my house now." Liam said staring at her. Jen just left the room, not before screaming, "Fuck you Liam Payne!"

 

As soon as Jen left the house, Liam checked on Sophia, making sure she was ok. "I'm fine master, she's just crazy." Sophia said as Liam kissed her. "Lets check on the others." Liam said as they left the kitchen when they suddenly heard crying from the hall way. There they saw Harry on the floor crying with Louis and Niall comforting him. 

"What's happened?" Liam asked as he ran to Harry. "That Jen pushed Harry as she left the house, telling him to piss off." Niall said as Harry calmed down a little. Liam hugged Harry, feeling guilty that he let this woman in his house. "No offense master, but that woman is crazy." Louis said to Liam. Liam didn't say anything, he just told the slaves to go in the living room to talk about what happened.

 

"She was just plain rude, I just said hello and she was plank." Louis said to Liam as the master and the slaves sat in the living room, Harry was fast asleep as Liam spiked to the others. "Right because she told me you were being rude. But the way she has been today, I believe you." Liam said. 

"I didn't think it was true but it looks like she tripped me up." Niall said. "She seemed a little delusional master, she said you two were going to get married and sell us off." Sophia then said. Liam felt guilty, he thought Jen was a good person he could trust but it's now obvious she had problems but the worse part was the fact Liam took her in his home, with his slaves.

"I'm sick of this." Liam said out loud. "I'm sick of you all getting hurt when someone comes here, it's happened too many times, I want to look after you all." Liam just sighed holding Harry close. "From now on, none of my employees or clients will come to the house anymore, we have the baby to think about now and I want to protect you all." 

The slaves agreed with their master, knowing this will be for the best. "Master you know it's not your fault." Niall said. "We know if anything happened, you'll be there for us." Liam smiled at Niall. "I know babe, I'll be there for you all, no matter what." Liam replied. Although today was a disaster, he was glad Jen was gone and he didn't care what she wanted, all that's was important was his slaves slaves and his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
